Séduis-moi, si tu le peux
by Ombrume
Summary: Hermione Granger manque de confiance en elle et Draco Malfoy lui propose une étrange solution pour y remédier. Il lui propose un défi. Et Hermione Granger ne renonce jamais à un défi.
1. Chapitre 1

Hermione Granger s'observait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, pensive.

Cheveux broussailleux, grosses cuisses, petits yeux fatigués et cernés étaient au rendez-vous.

La jeune sorcière en avait marre d'être cette Gryffondor mademoiselle-je-sais-tout peu attirante à qui on adressait la parole seulement pour obtenir des notes correctes sur les cours.

Elle voulait qu'on la regarde et qu'on lui parle parce qu'elle était attirante. Ce n'était pas compliqué par Merlin ! Avant, elle s'en fichait, mais maintenant, elle avait 16 ans et elle avait envie qu'on s'intéresse un peu à elle, par envie, pas par intérêt.

Elle mit alors en route la transformation. Ça allait mettre longtemps. Mais elle voulait voir ce que ça donnerait, si elle prenait un peu soin d'elle.

Elle alla prendre sa douche tôt le matin : shampoing, après shampoing, démêlant, masque, gommage, tout. Elle peigna ses cheveux longuement et les noua en tresses le temps de mettre du lait pour le corps. Ensuite elle s'habilla, comme elle le ferait d'habitude, hormis le fait qu'elle ouvrit un bouton de plus sur sa chemise et remonta légèrement sa jupe. Elle brossa soigneusement ses dents et mit de la crème sur son visage. Maintenant, le maquillage. Là, elle était mal.

Elle attrapa d'une main tremblante le recourbe-cil emprunté à Parvati Patil.

\- Inspiiire, expiiire, ce n'est rien qu'un autre objet de torture féminin...

Elle mit du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais arriva à ses fins. Cils recourbés, OK. Tout se passait bien jusque là. Elle mit ensuite du mascara et du fard à paupière brun, très léger, pour approfondir son regard noir. Enfin c'est ce que les filles lui avaient dit.

Elle mit ensuite un peu de rouge à lèvre rouge, légèrement fondu avec le doigt. Voilà.

Avec tout le temps qu'elle avait pris, ses cheveux étaient presque secs. Elle dénoua donc les nattes et passa ses mains dans sa crinière pour rendre le tout plus naturel.

\- Bon... C'est pas trop mal !

Ses cheveux allaient finir de sécher à l'air libre, en gardant la forme des tresses. Enfin, elle espérait.

Ensuite, la confiance en soi. Relever le menton, bomber le torse, dos droit, sourire.

Argh. Elle ressemblait à une espèce de gnome comme ça. Elle soupira longuement et se détendit légèrement : dos droit, menton relevé, sans être trop guindée.

\- Allez Hermione, tu peux le faire. Tu peux... Tu peux le faire.

Elle avait toujours ses cernes, ses cuisses, son ventre, ses bras, mais c'était elle, et elle n'allait pas non plus tout changer pour plaire à quelqu'un.

La Gryffondor sortit alors de la salle de bain des Préfets. Ça avait un certain avantage, les responsabilités.

C'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle et ce qu'elle put lire sur les visages lui arracha un grand sourire.

Elle alla s'assoir avec ses amis.

\- Bonjour.

\- Hermi... Hermini... Hermione ?

\- Ron, finit de manger avant de parler, dit-elle.

Ce dernier referma la bouche, médusé devant l'apparence de sa meilleure amie. Harry avait l'air surpris. Mais agréablement surpris. Comme si il s'y attendait. Il fallait bien qu'un jour Hermione prenne confiance en elle !

\- Bonjour Hermione. Tu es très jolie ce matin, dit-il avec un sourire.

Cette dernière était on ne peut plus heureuse. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait tout surmonter, comme ça, même les piques de-

\- Alors Granger, on tente de se rendre un peu jolie ?

Draco Malfoy.

Une joute verbale s'engagea entre un Ron à la bouche pleine et un Draco Malfoy on ne peut plus amusé. Harry quant à lui fulminait dans son coin rien que par la présence du Serpentard.

Mais ce fut Hermione Granger qui coupa court à ce semblant de discussion.

\- Ron, mange et tais toi, Draco, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, pour une fois.

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête dans son assiette, retournant s'empiffrer pour s'empêcher de parler tandis que le Vert et Argent se contenta d'un sourire suffisant avant de tourner les talons, sûrement après avoir balancé une insulte que l'on entenda pas, masquée par le soupir d'exaspération d'Hermione Granger.

\- On va arrêter un jour, cette gueguerre stupide ?

\- Comment ça, "stupide" ? Hermione, c'est un Mangemort, son père est un enfoiré, tu te rends compte ! Et il n'est pas mieux !

Ça y'est. Harry et Ron étaient répartis.

La jeune sorcière se leva en soupirant une nouvelle fois et quitta la table.

Elle marcha, agacée par tout ça.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle rêvait juste d'un monde sans méchanceté, mauvaises pensées. Elle se mit à rire. C'était impossible. Cette idée utopiste lui fit secouer la tête avec un sourire. Et puis, franchement, un Malfoy gentil ? Ce serait d'un ennui.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, quand on parle du vil serpent...

\- Partie Granger ?

\- Écoute Malfoy, ils étaient tellement méchants avec toi que j'en avais mal au cœur. J'ai préféré partir avant de te prendre en pitié...

Elle mit sa main sur son cœur en mimant un air peiné. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

\- J'imagine. Tu as bien fait. Je ne veux pas de pitié d'une Sang-de-Bour-

\- Malfoy, Malfoy, ferme-la avant de dire quelque de très malpoli que tu vas regretter.

Il l'observa et haussa les sourcils, se rapprochant d'elle. Et il sourit en coin, ce sourire labellisé Malfoy.

\- Et comment Granger ?

\- Tu te souviens ce coup de poing dans le nez qui t'avais fait pleurer comme une fillette ?

Le jeune sorcier sembla se crisper un peu. Oh oui, il s'en souvenait. La Gryffondor s'autorisa alors un sourire victorieux.

Alors le Serpentard se rapprocha de nouveau, son souffle contre sa peau.

\- Vraiment, Granger, tu veux jouer à ça ?

\- Jouer à quoi Malfoy ? Dit-elle appuyant sur son nom.

\- À me provoquer. Je n'aime pas trop ça.

Hermione haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire.

Il laissa échapper un rire.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces préparations Granger ?

Et voilà qu'il ne répondait pas à ses provocations. Elle détestait quand on lui répondait par une question.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est pour plaire à l'autre Wealsey ? Tu me déçois, tu sais.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, plus si certaine de sa confiance en soi matinale.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je veux juste...

\- Juste ?

\- Je sais pas moi... Plaire. En général. Me sentir jolie quoi.

Eh mince. Pourquoi elle disait ça ? Et surtout pourquoi à lui ? Elle détourna la tête.

\- Je vois. C'est...

\- Ridicule ? Stupide ? Inutile ? Vas-y, ça ne me surprendra pas.

\- ... Intéressant.

\- Intéressant ?

Elle arqua un sourcil, pas vraiment certaine d'avoir compris ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air d'une critique... C'était surprenant, justement.

\- Et en quoi Malfoy ?

\- Que tu fasses tout ça, seulement pour "plaire" à des garçons.

Elle se sentit vexée. Dit comme ça, elle ressemblait juste à une adolescente un peu capricieuse et surtout extrêmement futile, superficielle. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Pense ce que tu veux.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en toi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu ne te trouves pas jolie ?

\- Ferme la Malfoy.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu te trouves laide, même ?

\- Malfoy, pour une fois dans ta vie, ferme cette insupportable bouche qu'est la tienne.

Ce fut au tour de Draco Malfoy d'être pensif. Il l'observa bien, attentivement puis se recula et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Hermione sembla hésiter. Pourquoi devrait-elle le suivre ? Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas question. Les cours vont commencer.

\- Bien... Je suis déçu que tu refuses un défi comme ça. Tu as peur Granger ?

Bim. C'était comme ça qu'on touchait la fierté d'un Gryffondor. Elle releva le menton et le regarda avec un mépris feint.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je te suis. Allez.

Le sourire narquois du jeune sorcier s'agrandit. Il avait gagné. Il se mit à marcher et la jeune fille le suivit, curieuse mais aussi inquiète. On ne savait jamais ce que préparait cette fichue fouine.

Ils marchèrent pendant un certain temps et Hermione n'osa rien demander, étant sûre que le Serpentard prendrait ça pour une forme de peur. Or, Hermione n'avait plus aucune forme d'appréhension. Briser les règles avait quelque chose d'excitant.

Ron aurait été là, il aurait sûrement sorti quelque chose du genre "Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione Granger ? ". Cela arracha un sourire à la concernée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que Malfoy s'était arrêté de marcher. Elle lui fonça dedans, lui arrachant un grognement.

\- Fais gaffe Granger.

\- Oui bon hein, t'as qu'à prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes aussi.

Elle entendit un soupir mais aucune réplique. Elle vit juste qu'il ouvrit une porte et qu'il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, la défiant de l'y suivre. Elle le fit. Évidemment qu'elle allait le faire. Elle ne reculait devant rien et il le savait.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle observait la pièce. Un canapé gris au centre. Une cheminée au fond. Une bibliothèque à gauche et un bureau à droite, rempli de parchemins soigneusement roulés. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers le Serpentard.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Du moins orale. Il fondit sur ses lèvres et elle n'eut aucun geste tant la surprise fut forte. Que... Quoi ? Est-ce que Malfoy était vraiment en train de l'embrasser... Là ? Tout de suite ?

Elle le repoussa, ses sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils ne semblaient faire plus qu'un.

Il sourit en coin.

\- Granger, j'ai un défi pour toi.

\- Explique moi le baiser d'abord.

\- Le défi Granger, le défi.

Elle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure en le regardant. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer.

\- Vas-y, finit-elle par lâcher.

L'air satisfait que le jeune homme arborait lui donner envie de l'étriper mais elle se contenait. Du calme Hermione. Du calme.

\- Je te propose une chose. Un défi, une solution miracle, appelle ça comme tu veux.

\- Abrège Malfoy.

\- Laisse monter le suspens Granger.

\- Mafloy... Crache le morceau.

Il lui adressa un sourire atrocement séduisant.

\- Couche avec moi.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre !

Bonne journée/soirée !


	2. Chapitre 2

Si Hermione Granger avait eu un jus de citrouille dans la bouche à ce moment là, elle l'aurait sûrement recraché tant la proposition était inimaginable.

\- Pardon Malfoy ?

\- Couche avec moi.

\- Et en quoi c'est censé m'aider ? Ou représenter une sorte de défi ?

\- Granger, tu es aussi attractive qu'un balais à brosse et tu espères plaire à des garçons ? Aucun n'est assez désespéré pour ça. Alors je te propose de coucher avec moi. Tu me séduis un peu, je t'apprends deux trois trucs, ça libére ta confiance en toi et ton sex appeal, parce que, crois-moi, tu en as besoin, et moi je vois galérer l'insupportable mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. Tout le monde y gagne.

Le cerveau de la jeune sorcière était en surchauffe. Est-ce Malfoy avait pété un plomb ? Il était malade ? Mourant ? Ou il était seulement devenu complètement con ? Sûrement le dernier. Ou tout à la fois. Elle le regarda, avec une once de pitié. Pauvre Malfoy, la maladie lui faisait dire n'importe quoi...

\- Écoute Malfoy, je te laisse dans tes délires, tu reviens me voir quand ta fièvre est redescendue. On fait comme ça ?

Elle commença à se détourner mais une main sur son poignet l'en empêcha. Il la tourna de nouveau vers lui et la tira contre son torse, la forçant à lever la tête pour le regarder.

\- Alors quoi Granger, on refuse un défi ?

\- Malfoy ! Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un défi ! Il s'agit de s... S... Se... X...e...

Il laissa échapper un rire.

\- Sexe Granger. Tu peux le dire.

\- La ferme Malfoy !

\- Personne ne nous entend ici Granger.

Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle.

\- D'ailleurs... On est où ?

\- Secret, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

La Gryffondor fulminait. Tant d'informations contraires affluaient jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner ou refuser un défi... Mais en même temps... C'était plus qu'un simple défi. Et puis c'était Malfoy ! Elle risquait gros, en ayant à faire avec lui. Il était malin, voir mesquin... Un vrai Serpentard. Il lui jouait sûrement un mauvais coup.

Elle releva le regard vers lui.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas aller le répéter à tout le monde, après ?

\- Hm... Ça pourrait être amusant. "J'ai pris la virginité d'Hermione Granger, rat de bibliothèque et un supportable mademoiselle-je-sais-tout " . Très tentant. Mais mon père apprend tout. Alors il finira par savoir que j'ai eu des relations avec une Sang Impure comme toi... Le pauvre, il ferait une crise cardiaque.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Donc, tout ce que tu y gagnes, c'est un sentiment de supériorité sur moi

?

\- Oh oui... Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est satisfaisant à visualiser.

\- Et moi j'y gagne, selon toi, plus de confiance en moi pour une raison inconnue et... Du savoir-faire ?

\- Ce que je te dis, Granger, c'est que, tu l'a vu par toi-même, personne ne veut de toi actuellement. Personne ne voudrait coucher avec toi ou même penser à te draguer. Or, c'est ce que tu recherches.

\- Je... Je ne cherche pas à coucher avec quelqu'un !

\- C'est la finalité de tout le monde, Granger. Et donc, je t'offre donc gracieusement mon aide, un peu comme du bénévolat, en couchant avec toi. Tu apprendras ce que ça fait, et bim. C'est comme de la magie. Ça débloque cette partie attirante enfouie trèès profondément en toi depuis ta naissance. Alors Granger ? Mon offre ne vas pas tenir longtemps.

\- Non.

\- Sûre Granger ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est oui ou c'est non ?

\- Non. Enfin je veux dire, oui, c'est sûr que c'est non.

\- Le célibat éternel te va-t-il donc tant que ça ?

\- Non mais je...

\- Tu ?

\- Je... Laisse-moi réfléchir.

\- Je te laisse cinq secondes.

\- Quoi ? Mal-

\- Cinq.

\- Att-

\- Quatre.

\- Mais borde-

\- Trois.

\- Enfoiré de Serpentard de mes deu-

\- Deux, dit-il en haussant la voix pour cacher l'insulte qui franchissait les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

\- Tu m'emmer-

\- Un.

\- Malfoy...

\- Alors ?

La jeune fille le regarda, semblant peser le pour et le contre dans un combat intérieur sans fin. Puis, sans qu'elle ne le prévoit vraiment, la partie qui devait effectivement sommeiller en elle depuis lonftemps, la partie réellement instinctive, passionnée, se réveilla pour offrir à son interlocuteur un franc :

\- Oui.

Malfoy la regardait en souriant. Enfin non, jubilait. Mais il tentait de contenir tout ceci à l'intérieur de sa tête.

\- Parfait Granger !

Il se recula et alla s'assoir sur le canapé avec un sourire carnassier qu'Hermione lui avait rarement vu. Voir... Jamais.

\- Allez, viens.

\- Attends... Quoi... Maintenant ?

Il hocha lentement la tête et la jeune sorcière sentit son cœur s'accélérer dû à un mélange de peur, d'appréhension, de stress et... D'excitation.

Elle s'approcha légèrement de lui, doucement. Elle ne savait pas comment se débrouiller. Mais elle avait dit oui de toute façon... Et elle n'avait étrangement aucune envie de revenir en arrière. Pourtant, elle devrait être en train de fuir... C'était Draco Malfoy ! Mais elle ne saurait comme le décrire... Elle n'y pensait pas.

Plus d'amis, plus d'ennemis, plus de Maisons, plus de Granger, plus de Malfoy.

C'était sûrement la panique. Ça lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Et puis l'autre fichu sorcier, qui défaisait légèrement sa cravate, avec son sourire en coin, passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs légèrement en bataille.

Par Merlin... Était-elle vraiment attirée par le jeune homme ? C'était sûrement à cause de ce fichu défi... De tout ce qu'il avait dit... De sa proposition... C'était la première fois pour elle, alors, forcément, ça la rendait bizarre.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était avancée que lorsque ses genoux touchèrent les siens. Ça provoqua en elle une chaîne de frissons, le long de sa colonne verticale.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille la tirant vers lui. Elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux, leurs visages face à face.

\- Retire ma chemise maintenant.

\- Tu veux pas attendre deux sec-

\- Hermione, fais-moi confiance.

Son prénom. Il avait prononcé son prénom. C'était injuste, depuis quand son prénom sonnait-il aussi bien ?

Elle se sentit ridicule. Ses joues devaient sûrement être rouges et elle devait avoir un affreux air concentré. Tout ça devant Mal-... Draco.

Elle se mit à détacher les boutons de sa chemise mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle mettait deux minutes par boutons.

Le jeune homme prit alors une de ses mains dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, déposant de doux baisers dessus.

Hermione était perdue. Mais son cerveau tentait d'abord de se concentrer sur la dure tâche qu'était celle des boutons de chemise. Elle penserait plus tard à la douceur de son supposé ennemi.

Après un long moment, la chemise fut ouverte. Elle la fit glisser le long des épaules du jeune homme et souffla, soulagée d'avoir fini ça.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir. Mais au moins tu y es arrivée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité pour retenir les tas d'insultes qui mourraient d'envie de sortir fermer la bouche de cet arrogant.

\- Maintenant la tienne.

Hermione le regarda, les yeux ronds.

\- Allez. Séduis-moi un peu, si tu le peux.

Elle le fusilla alors du regard. Elle le pouvait. Bien sûr qu'elle le pouvait ! Elle gérait... Totalement...

Elle ravala sa salive et commença à détacher les boutons de sa chemise, oubliant sa cravate qui était sur le chemin, finissant par s'énerver contre le pauvre tissu qui ne lui avait rien fait.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Elle n'eut rien le temps de répliquer que Draco avait détaché d'un geste habile sa cravate pour detacher les boutons de sa chemise sans stress aucun, toujours avec ce sourire qui lui était si familier. Il retira la chemise d'Hermione et la jeta au sol.

\- Voilà. C'est pas compliqué, si ?

Elle déglutit et secoua lentement la tête. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. De nouveau surprise, elle ne sut quoi faire. Sa poitrine se colla au torse du sorcier tandis que l'autre bras du jeune homme passa autour de son taille.

Le baiser s'intensifia, forçant la sorcière à fermer les yeux, rendant son souffle rapide, de même que son cœur.

La langue du jeune homme vint à la rencontre de sa jumelle, se mêlant à cette dernière, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune femme. Elle perdait tout repère, s'abandonnant à ce baiser, réalisant à peine que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs détachait d'une main experte son soutien-gorge.

Elle ne s'en aperçut à vrai dire que lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, la poussant légèrement pour retirer le morceau de tissu. Elle laissa échapper un cri, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Draco !

Le prénom du jeune homme était sorti presque par erreur. Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, gênée, avant de voir les yeux de son amant d'un jour s'assombrir de désir, l'attirant irrésistiblement.

Il la tira de nouveau et lui et se mit à dévorer son cou, y déposant des baisers, mordillant sa peau tendre, laissant des marques comme si elle lui appartenait, descendant vers sa poitrine. Il attrapa doucement ses poignets et la força à décroiser les bras. Il déposa des baisers sur ses seins nus, descendant vers leur centre.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Son souffle était agité et elle était presque sûre que Draco pouvait entendre son cœur battre de là où il était. Elle laissait échapper des petits gémissement, rejetant légèrement sa tête en arrière.

Draco observait les réactions de la jeune fille. Il glissa une main sous sa jupe, caressant ses cuisses doucement avant de remonter vers l'endroit de ses convoitises. Il glissa sa main sous le dernier sous-vêtement et finit par le retirer pour s'en faciliter l'accès, le jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se mit à la caresser, en cadence avec ses gémissements, la faisant alors ressentir des émotions auxquelles elle n'avait jamais eu accès.

Elle se cambrait pour lui faciliter n'importe quel accès qu'il désirerait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle gémit le prénom du Serpentard qu'elle réalisa sa situation.

Elle se redressa alors, comme prise sur le fait.

\- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi...?

\- Hm ?

Le Vert et Argent releva la tête, interloqué, n'ayant pas suivi le cheminement des pensées de la jeune fille.

\- Mais... Mais... Je dois être malade aussi... C'est pas possible... Je suis stupide...

Elle se releva et rattrapa son soutien-gorge ainsi que sa chemise. Elle remit ses vêtements en place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Granger ?

\- Malfoy, laisse-moi ! Je... J'ai fait n'importe quoi... Je dois être fatiguée... C'est sûrement ça ! J'ai raté une heure de cours à cause de tout ça, quelle abrutie je fais...

\- Deux, en fait, Granger...

\- Deux ? Mais... Mais... Merde...

Une fois sa chemise bien en place, elle se dépêcha de sortir sans un seul mot pour le jeune homme, laissé en plan. Elle courut jusqu'à son prochain cours, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflés.

Ce n'est qu'en retrouvant par miracle Harry et Ron devant la salle de son prochain cours qu'un coup de vent la força à tenir sa jupe et lui fit réaliser quelque chose.

Elle avait oublié une chose dans la salle.

Une chose qui se trouvait maintenant en possession de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre !

Si l'histoire vous plaît toujours, le troisième chapitre sera posté prochainement !


	3. Chapitre 3

Hermione Granger rongeait ses ongles avec anxiété depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, sans arrêt. Elle se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, tirée par ses amis pour tenter de faire passer son envie de manger ses ongles avec les plats disposés sur les tables. Mais rien n'y faisait. Sa tête tournait, tournait, tournait, et ses genoux tremblaient, tremblaient, tremblaient...

Elle venait de faire la plus horrible bêtise qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné l'occasion de faire.

Elle poussa un râle d'exaspération, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts s'enfonçant sans une crinière de lionne plus emmêlée que jamais.

Ron sursauta, laissant tomber sa fourchette, relevant la tête avec un air abruti - selon la jeune Granger qui a ce moment là avait tout sauf envie de se montrer gentille -. Harry faillit en faire tomber ses lunettes, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

\- Tout va bien Hermione ? demanda le premier.

\- Oh oui, tout, tout, touut va très bien ! C'est pour ça que depuis tout à l'heure je ronge mes ongles jusqu'au sang. Ronald Weasley, tu es un vrai géni ! cria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme reçut cette tirade assassine en baissant les yeux, se recroquevillant autour de son assiette comme si cette dernière était une bouée de sauvetage. Hermione s'en voulut alors. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, posant sa main sur celle de son ami.

\- Désolée Ron, je ne voulais pas...

\- En même temps, tu n'es pas franchement observateur abruti, assaina Ginny à son frère.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un grognement et de continuer à manger, visiblement la seule chose sûre à faire en ce moment.

Harry Potter, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils en observant son amie très attentivement.

\- Tu nous racontes ?

\- Ra-Raconter quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire !

Des tas de paires d'yeux Gryffondoresques se tournèrent vers elle avec suspicion. Et ceux de Luna Loovegood aussi, mais ça, c'est différent. Cette dernière l'observa et décida visiblement d'apporter le coup de grâce :

\- C'est à cause de Malfoy ?

\- Je le savais ! hurla le Survivant.

\- Che chaleté dhe Maflfoy dhe mes dveux, j'vais lui arrachher la tê-

\- Harry ! Ron ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Et Ron, arrête de parler quand tu manges par Merlin !

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Tu ne veux rien nous dire !

L'inquiétude qu'elle lut dans les yeux de Harry, mais aussi dans ceux du reste de ses amis, lui serra le cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas leur dire la vérité. Ce serait du suicide, surtout avec Ron et Harry.

\- En fait je... Je...

Son regard se porta sur tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle faillit soupirer en trouvant sa solution. Des fois elle n'était vraiment pas maline.

\- J'angoisse pour les cours. On a un parchemin à rendre pour Jeudi en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et puis il y a aussi la potion, et tout ça... J'ai peur d'être en retard, j'ai à peine commencé le devoir qu'on a à rendre pour dans deux semaines !

Reprenant enfin son souffle, elle étudia le visage de ses amis pour voir si son semi-mensonge avait fonctionné. Car, oui, elle ne mentait pas complètement, elle stressait toujours pour les cours. Et puis, les meilleurs mensonges sont souvent encrés dans la réalité.

\- Ahhhh, c'est çaaaa !

Le soupir collectif de soulagement qu'elle entendit masqua le sien. C'était pas si difficile de mentir, en fait... Mais elle n'aimait pas ça pour autant.

Néanmoins, il était ici question de survie.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Mais tu nous as fait peur !

\- Hermione, ce devoir est à rendre dans deux se-mai-nes. Tu devrais te détendre !

\- Ouais, détend ton string un peu !

Elle eu un regard horrifié en entendant l'insulte lancée par un des Gryffondor présent autour d'elle.

Voilà comment on ravivait une plaie à peine cicatrisée.

\- En parlant de ça, je dois y aller... dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle se leva et se rua hors de la Grande Salle.

\- "En parlant de ça" ? demanda Ron.

Il eut pour seule réponse un haussement d'épaules collectif.

Hermione Granger marchait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour espérer retrouver cette fameuse salle où Malfoy l'avait amenée. Ça ne devait pas être compliqué !

Elle essaya de se refaire mentalement le trajet mais elle n'y arrivait pas... Elle ne retrouvait pas !

Elle espérait seulement qu'elle n'arriverait pas trop tard, c'est-à-dire avant que ce vil serpent ne mette la main dessus.

Ses pas la conduirent alors jusqu'à un endroit qu'elle n'appréciait que très moyennement. Les alentours de la salle de potions, des cachots et surtout de la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Tant pis. Elle allait attendre Malfoy ici toute la journée si il le fallait !

Imaginez la surprise des Serpentards qui harpentaient leurs couloirs en voyant une Gryffondor, qui plus est Hermione Granger, les bras croisés, le regard menaçant, attendre on ne savait quoi, près de la porte de la salle de potion.

Ses cheveux la faisaient ressembler à une véritable lionne en furie et son regard était encore plus sombre qu'avant avec le maquillage qu'elle avait mis.

\- Il est où cet enfoiré de Mal-

Juste là. Il était juste là. Il lui adressa un sourire cruel, tenant du bout des doigts un morceau de tissu blanc, tout à fait banal, sûrement du coton et- et... Oh. On dirait que le serpent avait une longueur d'avance.

\- Malfoy ! C'est à moi !

Elle s'élança vers lui, bras tendus pour récupérer sa propriété.

\- Ça alors Granger, tu reviens vers moi au final, comme toujours !

\- Malfoy, rend-moi cette culotte, dit-elle, les dents serrées.

\- Laisse moi réfléchir Granger. Non.

\- Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de réfléchir !

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur en rangeant le tissu dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Hors de question Granger. Tu m'as laissé là, en plan, torse nu et avec une sacrée érect-

\- LA FERME ! J'ai compris, j'ai compris ! Mais tais-toi !

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Si quiconque apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était fichue. Fichue de chez fichue de chez fichue de chez fichue.

\- Tu peux me la rendre Malfoy... S'il te plaît ? dit-elle, en papillonnant des yeux comme elle avait vu faire Parsy Parkinson tant de fois.

\- Une poussière dans l'œil Granger ? demanda le Serpentard en arquant un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Je... Non ! Je... Rah, laisse tomber !

Malfoy eut un petit rire qui lui sembla bien condescendant et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Malfoy ! Rend-moi ça !

\- Non.

\- Malfoy !

\- Non.

\- Mais...

\- Non.

\- Allez...

\- Non.

\- Crétin !

\- Ah ça non.

\- Je te hais.

\- Non plus.

\- Ah si ! Si si si ! Tellement que j'ai envie de t-

\- M'embrasser ?

\- Tu reperds la tête ?

\- M'enlacer ?

\- Prends tes cajetons Malfoy, c'est grave.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser ?

Il s'approcha légèrement d'elle, à la manière d'un prédateur.

\- Non, dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

\- De te coller à moi ?

\- Non, Malfoy.

\- De sentir mes caresses sur ta peau ?

\- Non, dit-elle en déglutissant.

\- Ta poitrine collée à mon torse ?

\- Non... murmura-t-elle si bas qu'elle douta elle-même d'avoir parlé.

\- Mes doigts te tirer des gémissement ?

\- Malfoy...

\- Ma main passer dans tes cheveux ? Mes lèvres se coller aux tiennes ? Mon bassin contre le tien ? De sentir l'excitation monter ? La chaleur, l'envie, le plaisir ?

Hermione Granger dût sûrement dire quelque chose à ce moment là mais aucune syllabe ne fut distinctement entendue, sûrement étouffée par les lèvres d'un vil Serpent qui s'écrasèrent contre les siennes avec violence. Ses mains passèrent autour de sa taille pour rapprocher la Lionne, contre lui.

La bataille acharnée se jouait à qui dominerait le baiser. Un ballet de langues, inexpérimentée ou mesquine. Des lèvres mordillées, des joues rouges, des souffles rapides, des cœurs battants à tout rompre, la recherche de contact direct avec l'autre.

Puis la Gryffondor fut poussée contre le mur derrière elle tandis que le Serpentard passait une main sous sa jupe, caressant ses cuisses avec un sourire, avant de remonter sa main, arrachant un gémissement à la Rouge et Or.

\- Tu es trempée, alla-t-il murmurer à son oreille.

Elle frissonna, se sentant prise dans une fièvre, enivrante, dont elle était incapable de se défaire. Le Serpentard alla déposer des baisers dans son cou, là où se trouvaient les marques laissées le matin même.

Hermione haletait, submergée par des tas d'émotions contraires. Elle voulait rester, puis partir, le frapper, l'embrasser, fuir, le garder contre elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, alors Malfoy le fit pour elle. Ses caresses guidaient chacune des actions de la jeune sorcière, qui s'abandonnait petit à petit, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Puis, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les deux amants se séparèrent rapidement, remettant leurs vêtements en ordre. À les voir, on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils s'étaient battus.

Mais un œil attentif aurait vu leurs regards. Enflammés, passionnés, avides de contact charnel, en dehors du monde.

Seulement aucun élève n'avait le temps d'avoir un œil attentif. Ils passèrent tous devant eux, se disant que c'était encore une des nombreuses querelles Serpentard Gryffondor, Malfoy Granger, Draco Hermione.

Hermione qui, d'ailleurs, tentait vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Elle devait être horrible comme ça ! Tous ses efforts de ce matin, réduits à néant !

Elle leva un regard accusateur vers Malfoy qui, lui, souriait.

\- Rendez-vous devant la Salle sur Demande, ce soir, avant le dîner. Je t'attendrais.

Il lui adressa de nouveau un de ses fameux sourire avant de disparaître de sa vue, ne se retournant pas quand elle l'appela.

\- Gros con, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Seulement, son cœur qui battait bien plus vite que d'ordinaire, ne semblait pas penser cette insulte.

..

Malfoy souriait en se rendant en cours. Est-ce qu'elle allait venir ? Bien sûr qu'elle allait venir. C'était Hermione Granger. Elle était têtue, féroce, courageuse... voir même arrogante. Rien ne l'arrêtait.

Elle était naïve aussi. Il pouvait l'utiliser à son avantage, ça l'arrangeait.

Le piège allait se refermer.

Le serpent n'offrait aucune sortie à sa proie.

Elle pourrait bien tenter de fuir, de se trouver des excuses,

Hermione Granger était déjà à lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, écrit pendant les 24 heures de vol effectuées aujourd'hui ! (je suis à bout) J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! Et merci énormément pour toutes les lectures, favoris, suivis et reviews sur les précédents chapitres, ça me motive à continuer !

À bientôt !


End file.
